My Truly Angel
by DoubleCForLandJ
Summary: "KAU PIKIR AKU BELUM TAHU SEMUA KEBOHONGANMUA CHOI JISOO!"/"A-Apa maksudmu? Ke-kebohongan apa?"/" Kau bertanya kebohongan apa? Kau kira aku tidak tahu rahasiamu huh? Rahasia terbesarmu, alasan kau memintaku untuk berpacaran dengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan, melepaskanku seolah kau tak lagi mencintaiku, padahal kau menderita sendirian! JAWAB AKU CHOI JISOO! JAWAB AKU!"/FFcolabJ&L/S7J


**L &J **

**Title : My Truly Angel**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Yoon JeongHan and other**

 **Pairing : CheolSoo/SeungHan**

 **Genre : Romance, angst? Maybe hahahahaha just see**

 **Length : Oneshoot? Two shoot? Or Multichap? Up to you readear-nim**

 **Desclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan yang merasa memiliki mereka, yang pasti gue cuman minjem nama ama figure mereka doing, story line milik gue ama Ji**

 **Warning! Bisa buat loe nangis, yang gak kuat angst mangga keluar oya flame boleh, kritik boleh cumin satu kata lanjut juga boleh, mau jadi seder? Mangga.. dan maafkeun banyak typo maklum mata udah minus 6 #plak ok happy reading guys!**

 **Diamond's Life**

 **Present**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **My Truly Angel**

 **XxxXxxXxxX My Diamond's LifeXxxXxxXxxX**

"Lihat Cheol-ah bukankah kupu-kupu itu sangat indah?' Seorang pemuda berparas cantik dengan rambut sebahunya berucap pada seorang namja lain yang berada di sebelahnya, namja dengan wajah tampan dengan pearcing salib di telinga kananya.. Telunjuk lentik milik pemua cantik bernama Yoon JeongHan itu menunjuk-nunjuk si kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang terbang rendah di atas bunga-bunga berbagai jenis itu.

"Yah~ Indah dan menawan~" Ucap Seungcheol sambil melukiskan senyum lembutnya. Jeonghan mengangguk antusias, namun pemuda cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa Seungcheol tidak menatap kearah kupu-kupu yang ia tunjuk, pemuda itu menatap lurus serumpun bunga Hydranghea dan bungan matahari yang berdampingan, tapi akh~ bukan pemuda itu lebih tepatnya menatap seorang pemuda berparas menawan dengan senyum teduh yang berdiri diantara kedua rumpun bunga itu, pemuda dengan balutan kemeja putih yang agak kebesaraan juga celana berbahan kain yang juga kebesaran, bahkan celana kain itu menutupi kaki jenjang pemuda pemilik senyum teduh itu.

\Aku merindukanmu, terimakasih Seungcheol-ah' Seungcheol tersenyum makin lebar mendengar suara lembut yang lama ia rindu menyapa gendang telinganya, suara lembut yang dulu sering menyapa hari-harinya.

Senyum Seungcheol mulai luntur saat sosok pemuda yang ia rindukan mulai menghilang, seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran, menyapu jejak pemuda dengan senyum teduh itu.

Memori Seungcheol mulai membuka kenangan-kenangan yang tersimpan apik dalam laci-laci khusus di relung pikirannya, laci-laci dengan file bernama 'My Truly Angel's Memory'

 **XxxXxxXxxX My Diamond's LifeXxxXxxXxxX**

Hari yang cukup dingin pagi itu. Matahari tampak malu untuk menyinarai belahan dunia di Negara Korea Selatan, Negara berjulukan Negeri Gingseng.

Namun tak seperti orang-orang yang tampak malas untuk bangkit dari tempat pembaringannya seorang pemuda dengan senyum teduh yang terlukis di wajah menawannya tampak sudah bangun dan rapi.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan tampak pas di badan rampinya padahal hanya pakaian sederhana yang ia pakai, tepatnya kaos V-Neck bergaris-garis biru berlengan panjang yang agak sedikit kebesar juga swetear rajut berwarna pink yang membuat pemuda manis itu semakin terlihat manis.

Hong Jisoo itulah nama pemuda manis itu, setelah sebelumnya Jisoo merapikan rambut brunettnya, pemuda kelahiran 30 December itu segera saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu keluar apartemennya, memakai sneaker hitam kesayanagnya, dan keluar dari apartemenya dengan masih mempertahankan senyum teduhnya.

'Akh~~ Aku lupa memberitahu Seungcheol bahwa hari ini aku tak akan bias menemaninya, ukh~~ pasti Chubby itu marah padaku~" UCapnya dengan pelan, mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru muda miliknya dan mulai menghubungi nomor 1 yang ada di speed dialnya.

Tutt..tutt.

Tak sampai nada tunggu ketiga, panggilan Jisoo di jawab oleh suara khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Yeobeoseo ada apa Jisoo~ ah?" Tanya seseorang di line sebrang, Jisoo terkekeh sebentar mendengar suara serak milik seseorang itu.

"Hehehe maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi Seungcheol-ah, aku hanya mau memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak bias menemanimu sore nanti di taman, aku ada janji dengan teman lamaku yang baru pulang dari Amerika, tak apakan?" Ucap Jisoo sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift, menekan angka 1 hingga pintu lift itu tertutup.

"Mwo? Yah! Kalau begitu bagaimana nasibku? Aku tidak mau jika hanay dengan SoonYoung dan Jihoonie saja, mereka pasti bertengkar dan saling ejek Jisoo-ah" Suara rengekan terdengar dari orang bernama Seungcheol atau lebih tepatnya Choi Seungcheol itu, Jisoo hanay kembali terkekeh geli, Hah~~ ia sudah biasa jika Seungcheol-nya mengeluarkan rengekan ataupun bersikap kekanakan walu namja itu lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya,

"Tidak akan apa-apa, aku sanagn rindu pada Cheonsa, jadi aku benar-benar tidak bias, jadi kumohon mengertilah, ya?" Jisoo keluar dari lift saat lift sampai di lantai satu, terdengar helaan nafas dari Seungcheol di line sana.

"Baiklah~~ Aku menyerah, tapi sebagai balasannya kau harus makan malam denganku nanti malam, bagaimana?" Tawar Seungcheol, Jisoo mengangguk antusias, ia lupa bahwa Seungcheol tidak bias melihatnya.

"Baiklah~ jadi sampai nanti~ dadah Chubby!" Jisoo berseru riang, kini giliran Seungcheol yang terkekeh.

"Ok, hati-hati di jalan Yeongwhonie~~"

Tut~ panggilanpun terputus.

 **XxxXxxXxxX My Diamond's LifeXxxXxxXxxX**

"KAU PIKIR AKU BELUM TAHU SEMUA KEBOHONGANMUA CHOI JISOO?!" SeungCheol berteriak di depan Jisoo. Mata indah pemuda itu berkaca-kaca damemerah karena telah banayk air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini, air mata kecewa lelah juga sakit.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Ke-kebohongan apa?" Tanya Jisoo dengan suara bergetar. Seungcheol mendengus kasar dan tersenyum sinis, ia tahu orang yang ia cintai itu kini tengah berbohong, bias dilihat dari mata pemuda itu yang tak focus melihat kearahnya, **ia terlalu mengenal seorang Jisoo luar dan dalam.**

" Kau bertanya kebohongan apa? Kau kira aku tidak tahu **rahasiamu** huh? **Rahasia terbesarmu** , alasan kau memintaku untuk **berpacaran** dengan seorang **Yoon Jeonghan** , melepaskanku seolah kau tak lagi mencintaiku, padahal kau menderita sendirian! JAWAB AKU CHOI JISOO! JAWAB AKU!" Suara Seungcheol kembali meninggi, pemuda berparas menawan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya, menahan agar tak melakukan kekerasan fisik pada pemuda yang amat ia cintai itu.

Jisoo terdiam dengan mata yang membola tak percaya. Benarakah SeungCheol tahu **rahasianya?** **Rahasia yang ia sembunyikan** dari pemuda itu dua bulan belakangan ini.

Tubuh namja berparas manis itu bergetar hebat, ketakutan dan rasa bersalah menggelayutinya, kedua lututnyalemas dan kakinya tak lagi bias menahan bobot tubuhnya membuat pemuda manis itu terjatuh, berlutut lalu terduduk. Tanganya ia gunakan membekap mulutnya, berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, walau hal itu sia-sia suara isakannya terdengar hingga ketelinga Seungcheol membuat pemuda itu tersenyum miris melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai dalam keadaan buruk seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia merengkuhpemuda manis itu, membisikan kata-kata menenangkan, namun TIDAK! Ia tak bisa, pemuda itu telah menyembunyikan hal besar darinya, membuatnya merasa bodoh, kecewa, bersalah dan menderita, dan ia yakin Jisoo pun merasakan hal serupa dengannya.

"A-Apa yang kau katakana Seungcheol-ah? Aku tak mengerti, ra-rahasia apa?" Elak Jisoo dengan suara seraknya. Seungcheol kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Kau kira aku namja bodoh?! Aku tahu semuanya Choi Jisoo. SEMUANYA **. Tentangmu dan rencamu dengan SeokMin**! **Tentang kau dan rencana 'membahagiakanku** " Kali ini Seungcheol berucap dengan nada dingin, membuat Jisoo membeku dan tak percaya bahwa rencana dan rahasianya diketahui oleh Seungcheol secepat ini, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin Seungcheol tahu hal ini **saat ia pergi** , tidak sekarang.

Jisoo terisak makin keras, sedangkan Seungcheol masih bergeming di tempatnya. Keheningan tercipta di apartemen minimalis sang pemuda teduh terkadang suara isakan lirih jisoo terdengar, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu akan kelaraan Jisoo.

"Kau salah jika mengira aku akan bahagia jika bersama Jeonghan, tanpamu aku hanya raga tak berjiwa." seungcheol adalah orang yang pertama memecahkan keheningan, pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas lelah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak akan pernah bias hidup tanpamu, jika kau pergi, aku akan menyusulmu walau ke akhirat sekalipun" Jisoo menegang seketika mendengar penuturan SeungCheol.

"A-Andwae, kumohon jangan mengikutiku, berbahagialah dan buat JeongHan bahagia demi aku."

 **To Be ConTinued**

 **Author note :**

 **Hi-hi gue balik ada yang kenal gue? Akun gue yang dulu namany Laven Agrava glacial 134 atau YeLaven 134 yang kokolot pasti tahu gue #plaked gw author pairing YunJae and khusus DBSK tapi udah lama gak lanjutin cerita gue karena lupa passwordnya wkwkwkkwwkk kebetulan adek gue Ji, die nawari collab am ague ye diterima aje, tadinya mau buat nih story pairingnya SeungHan tapi…. Gue maksa pake CheolSoo hahahahah**

 **Oke segitu dulu lah cuap-cuap dari gw, panggil aja gw L jangan thar-thor segala ok? And don't forget to review, kagak review? Nih cerita gak gue lanjutin! Walau Ji udah ngirim naskahnya ke gue gak akan gue lanjutin, si Ji boleh gak di review, kalo gw yang post kalian wajib review! Buat chap ini 10 lah minimal baru gue lanjut**

 **And selamat buat SVT ama Carat, SVT dapet penghargaan rookie di gaon chart!**

 **Ok lah bye-bye chap depan, banyak review gue update cepet hahahha #ketawa evil**

 **17 februari 2016, Singapura, 09.35 PM**

 **Sign L &J**


End file.
